Washed Up
by red719
Summary: When Snotlout kills Astrid, how will Hiccup react? More importantly, how will he react when Queen Elsa washes Up on the shores of Berk? (Rated T for very graphic violence. I'm warning you now, if you are squeamish, don't read this.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or Frozen**

**OMG! This is my first Frozen/HTTYD fanfic! HICCELSA FTW! Imagine Hiccup as the Hiccup in HTTYD2, even though it's kinda based off of Cast Out Part 1. On with the chapter!**

Elsa's POV

"Elsa! Get up, it's sunday! You know what that means? SISTER BONDING DAY!" Anna practically shouted in my ear, waking me up. "Geez, Anna, no need to yell." "Sorry. I'm just SUPER EXCITED!" She squealed. "I have our whole day planned out! First we're gonna go to the bakery, then we're gonna go to the town square and play with the children, and then we're gonna do ea others' hair and makeup, after that, we're gonna go shopping and at the end of the day, we're gonna go swimming in the ocean!" "Wow Anna that's… amazing." I said hesitantly. "Except… there's a teeny tiny problem with the last one." "And what's that?" she inquired. "Well… I can't swim." I admitted sheepishly. "Oh. Well then we can spend the day teaching you how!"

Anna's POV

After Elsa and I got in our swimsuits, we went to the docks and I jumped in. Elsa, however was more hesitant. "Anna, I'm not so sure about this." "Come on you'll be fine! I promise!" She hesitated for a moment and then… SPLASH! She jumped in. "Now, just kick your legs and push the water behind you with your hands at the same time, but alternate your hands like this." I instructed her as I demonstrated. She did the same… almost. "Elsa, I can see the ice under the water, now stop cheating. You need to learn how to swim." I stated firmly. She was silent for a moment. "What if you get captured by pirates and the make you walk the plank? Then what?" "Anna, that's just ridiculous. They wouldn't be able to get past Arendelle's defenses. But… if it makes you happy, I'll learn to swim." She replied reluctantly.

_An hour later_

Elsa's POV

"Hey Anna, I think I'm getting the hang of it!" I called excitedly to her. "You're doing great Elsa!" " Well, we had better go back, or we're gonna miss lunch at the bakery!" I rushed. I was locked away from my sister for years, can you blame me for trying to do what she wants to do? "Oh gosh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Elsie." "Elsie" I asked as I looked at her quizzically. "Just a little nickname!" Anna chirped.

I watched as Anna wrote something on her peice of parchment. "What are you writing?" I asked out of curiosity. "Oh I'm just checking swimming off the list of things to do. Next is lunch at the bakery with the orphans, and then we get to go to the sweet shop and after that, we return home for dinner." She listed off.

_Some time later_

"That was some day Anna. It was amazing. You're the best sister ever!" I exclaimed tiredly. After dinner, I was beat and decided to go to bed the moment I finished.

I woke up to the sound of loud, heavy footsteps on the floor of my room. "Alright men, here she is. Queen Elsa, Ruler of Arendelle." A voice taunted I didn't move a muscle when a hand grabbed me around the waist, for I was to scared to do much of anything. "Oh my gods!" The voice gasped. "What's wrong, Haggard why can't you just pick her up and put her in the bag?" "Because she's freezing cold to the touch!" 'Haggard' explained impatiently. "Fine if you won't do it, I will." I was then bound and bagged against my will. And for good measure, apparently, I was hit over the head and knocked out.

When I woke up, I seemed to be chained up in in the hull of a ship, as it was swaying back and forth. Is Hans behind this? I thought absently. No he's in the dungeon back in Arendelle. I remembered. I noticed the frost forming around the hull. Conceal, don't feel. I thought. If I froze the ship, I could go down with it. I thought of Anna and how nice and kind she is.

Anna's POV

"Elsa! Elsa get up! You have a meeting today with a suitor. You don't want to be late do you?" I said as I knocked on her door "Elsa?" I looked in and saw no one. "Okay Elsa this isn't funny, now stop hiding." I coaxed. Then it clicked. "This is about what happened with Hans, isn't it? Elsa? Alright now I'm starting to get scared." Then I noticed thee muddy bootprints on the floor. "Aaron!" I called the head guard. I ran as fast as I could to where he was stationed. "Aaron! Elsa's been kidnapped! We have to find her!" "I will send out search parties immediately princess." He said worriedly. "Don't tell anyone. If they know the whole kingdom will be thrown into chaos." I told him. "Yes princess."

Elsa's POV

"Here you go Queen." The guard spat, bringing me some food and water. "Thank… you." I said through gritted teeth. I ate the stale bread. I spit out the water right on the guard. "If you try that one more time missy, I'll have your head." "I wouldn't say that if I were you." I taunted him. "Why's that?" "Oh that's right you haven't heard of my abilities." "What abilities? Looking pretty? Like that's going to kill me." "No. I mean this ability." I froze his mustache and broke it off. "Next time, you'll think about what you say." I ordered him with my best evil stare. I looked down at myself and noticed that my clothes were filthy. " I simply cannot stand being in dirty clothes." I complained to myself. I quickly changed my clothes from my 'Snow Queen' dress to a simple cloak with light blue designs on it. After that, I decided to have a little fun with the idiots on the ship. I made the door so cold that they would get frostbite if they touched it.

_Meanwhile on Berk…_

Hiccup's POV

"AMBUUSH!" Fishlegs shouted as a boulder came at us. "Plasma blast, bud." I commanded when I saw a boulder coming toward me and Toothless. Said dragon pulverized said stone. One flew at Fishlegs and Meatlug, who just ate it I swear, that dragon can eat anything. I thought, amazed. The twins, Barf and Belch (their dragon… it's got two heads.) narrowly dodged a boulder. "That thing nearly took my head off!" Ruffnut exclaimed, impressed. "It did?" Tuffnut asked."GOBBER! DO IT AGAIN!" He called down to Gobber who, with four other vikings, was shooting the catapults. "Fallback everyone, there's too many of them. "You fallback! I'm going in to finish this." Snotlout insisted.

"Snotlout, that is not the exercise. Retreat!" I ordered. "I got your retreat right here." he responded definitely. This is not going to end well. I thought disdainfully. It didn't as soon as he retreated he made his dragon do a mid-air roll and shot at the catapult, causing it to go off. The humongous rock nearly hit us but Toothless dodged it… again. Unfortunately, Astrid and her dragon Stormfly were hit by it.

"Astrid!" I cried out. She screamed, all the way down. Then she hit the ground with a sickening splat! "Oooh, that had to hurt. Eh, she's Astrid. She'll be alright." Snotlout announced. Me and the rest of the gang flew down there to see if infact, she was alright. She wasn't alright. She was dead. Her blood was splattered everywhere, and her leg bone was sticking out.

I got off Toothless and marched straight over to Snotlout. "YOU INCONSIDERATE MEATHEAD! IF YOU HADN'T FIRED AT THE CATAPULT, ASTRID WOULDN'T BE DEAD! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WILL BE EXILED AS SOON AS WE GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" I thundered with rage. "Ruff, Tuff, do you have any rope on you?" "Yes." Ruffnut responded quietly. She handed me the rope. I bound Snotlout's hands together behind his back. There was extra so I tied the rest of him up to Toothless. The dragon didn't like it one bit. "Com'on Hookfang." I said disdainfully.

_Meanwhile, in Arendelle_

Kristoff's POV

"Ugh, really! Those pirates just had to stop by the donation center for the orphans and take all the money? Really? Do you know why they just have to plunder every little coin from a town Kristoff? 'Cause I don't." "I-I'm sorry but no. I don't know why Anna." I stuttered. An angry Anna was a scary Anna. "They take my sister. But nooo a Queen isn't enough is it? Nope they had to steal from poor, needy, defenseless, orphans." "I agree completely but Elsa can take good care of herself. Your forgetting her powers Anna." I reasoned. "No, I'm not forgetting her powers. I'm afraid that she'll be afraid that the pirates will be afraid and try to kill her, which will make her more afraid which will make her freeze the ship, which will become brittle and break and it'll take everyone down with it." She finished with a huff of air. I was amazed at how much that girl could talk.

_Back on the pirate ship…_

"AOWW!" A pirate howled with pain. I smiled and laughed deviously. "What's the matter? Too cold for ya? Well I'm perfectly fine! Want to-" "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO ASK AND NO I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHY, I WANT TO KILL YOU!" He raged at me.

"Well too bad. The reason is because I'm the Snow Queen." I chirped. "And I will not hesitate to destroy you." I added darkly. "All. Of you." I froze the shackles on my hands and they burst into shards of frozen metal.

I froze the door and smashed it with my fist. I ran up to the dock and froze anyone foolish enough to get in my way. Most were smart enough to get out of my way. I went up to the guard from earlier. "Where is the captain? I wish to speak with him." "I-I don't know your majesty!" "Let me rephrase that. I will see the captain of this ship or I will freeze all of you." I demanded. I was trying to scare them after all. "Well. Is anyone going to tell me?" I stared at all of them, feeling intimidating. "Umm... Um th- the captain i- is in that room over there!" I walked over to the doors and busted them down. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" frost started to spread from my feet.

"Well 'allo lassie, how'd you get out of your shackles?" he laughed. "I asked you a question, now are you going to answer it or not. Because if not, you and your obnoxious, scared little crew will all die by my hand." I warned, sharp and jagged icicles sprouting from his desk, very close to stabbing him. "For ransom, what else? It's not like I would randomly captured someone JUST to capture them." "I guess that makes sense. I will not freeze you or any of your men. If you let me go." "Ok, if you really have a death wish, I mean we are in the middle of the ocean."

"Oh, you already forgot, did you? Even though it was JUST at your neck." "No, miss. I did not forget." the man responded through clenched teeth, clearly wanting to kill me. "Well then, now that that's all sorted out, I will be going." I said calmly. I left the room, and jumped off. I may not be able to swim very well, but I do have ice powers.

I froze the ocean, changed my outfit to an ice blue armor, which surprisingly, changed my hair and makeup too. Earlier, I had seen an island, so I figured I would go there until I could get back home.

I soon grew tired and, predictably, I passed out. The island was only two miles away too!

Hiccup's POV

Me and Toothless were flying over the ocean, dangling Snotlout from a rope. "Hey, what's that? Hiccup, what's that? It looks like a person but I dunno." Snotlout wondered when we passed the shore. "I have no idea Snotlout, so shut up!" I shouted down to him. Toothless saw it too apparently. The dragon dove down towards it. "Whoa, whoa hey Toothless! What's gotten into you?!" I scolded. "We're going back to Berk, where my dad will decide what to do with you. Probably throw you into exile. Or kill you. Just like you killed Astrid." I said darkly.

Snotlout's POV

Hiccup was starting to scare me. And I didn't get scared. Especially of Hiccup.

Hiccup's POV

"Dad! I found a criminal to put in the dungeon!" "Who is it?" "It's Snotlout. He killed Astrid while showing off." "WHAT!? HOW'D HE DO THAT!?" My dad bellowed. "He made Hookfang shoot at the catapult, which made the catapult go off, the boulder hit Astrid, and long story short, she died horrible, bloody death thanks to Snotlout. So, as usual, it's Snotlout's fault." I responded as I walked into the family room, where my dad was sitting.

_The next morning..._

"Com'n bud, time for our morning flight!" I called when I woke up. He pounced on me like an overexcited puppy. "Calm down Toothless! We do this every morning, and yet you still havn't gotten used to it. Oh well." I sighed. I opened the oversized door for Toothless and myself. As soon as we got out, I got on Toothless and we were off. We were flying smoothly until Toothless dived down, in the exact same spot where he did the day before.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." I said sarcastically as we fell. He pulled out of the dive and landed us safely on the ground. He ran over to something in the water. No, not something, but someone. He licked it and jumped around waiting for her to wake up. I could tell it was a her because of her figure. She had a striking resemblance to Astrid. The person stirred. I decided to take her home with me so she could recover. I started to pick her up when I noticed something.

"Ice?" I asked no one in particular. There was a trail of melting ice in the ocean, starting maybe two miles back. "Strange." I looked back at her and noticed that there were frozen waves where her feet were. The sand on the beach around her was frosted over too. "This is just too wierd." I went to pick her up, but she was ice cold. "Ahh!" I shouted as I pulled my hand away. "She's freezing!" I shouted. Toothless gave me a look that said 'Are you really just gonna leave her here?!' "Fine. But you have to help!" I scolded. The whole way home, all I could think about was how cold she was.

As soon as we got home, I set her down on the couch and covered her in blankets. She immediately started to sweat and her face scrunched up. I took half the blankets off and she was still sweating, face still scrunched. I took more and more off until there were no blankets left. Her face relaxed a bit. I looked outside. It was dark, so I figured my dad was asleep. I was too tired to stay awake, so I went upstairs to my room.

Elsa's POV

When I woke up, I saw a face I never thought I'd see again. "Toothless? Is that you?!" I asked the dragon. In response, he licked me on the face. It is you! I missed you so much boy! I can't believe it's you! So much has changed over the years, you've gotten so bi- wait a second where am I? Toothless, where is this place?" He nodded his head towards a set of wooden stairs.

I suspected that he wanted me to follow him, so I did. He went up the stairs, into a smallish room where a man was sleeping. "Toothless, who is this and where are we?" In response he nudged me and the man with his nose. Toothless, no! You're going to wake him up!" I scolded quietly. "Let's go downstairs so we can catch up. Now!" I ordered in a hushed voice.

He obeyed and followed me downstairs, and I told him about what had happened over the time that he was gone. When he flicked his tail I noticed that part of it was fake. How did I not notice it before?! "Toothless, what happened to your tail?" He huffed, then turned away from me. "Touchy subject?" I sympathized. "Well, that doesn't matter anyways." He tackled me and licked me and we started playing. He was tickling me in my stomach with his nose, and I was laughing so hard, it sounded like I was crying. "Toothless-HAHA-stop!" I screamed with joy.

Apparently, the man in the room upstairs had herd and perceived it as a scream of terror, and he came downstairs. But when he saw me laughing, he realized that I was screaming with joy. "Toothless, she told you to sto- wait... How do you know his name?" "How do I know his name? How do you know his name?" I inquired suspiciously. "I asked you first." He taunted. "Uh... I named him. How else would I know his name?" I said as if it were obvious. "No, I named him." "Oh really? I've known him since I was six. How long have you known him?" I proclaimed. "I'm twenty-one if you didn't know." I added. "Y-you've known him f-for fifteen years?" He asked incredolously. "Uh... Yeah that sounds about right." I stated nonchalantly.

"Well... I ride him so there!" He argued. "And your point is? He was my best friend first. He kept me company while I was put into isolation by my own parents. That is until he left when I was ten." I said the last part a bit sadly as a tear came to my eye. "Well, he's my dragon now, so there."

"Did I forget to mention the reason why my parents locked me up? It's because they thought I was a monster. A monster." " And don't even think about asking me why." I added darkly before he could say anything. "I don't even _have_ a mom. My dad treated me like nothing for years, that is until I was 14." "Both my parents died in a ship wreck when I was eighteen. I wasn't even allowed to go to their funeral, because the maids and servants were told to keep me in my room until my coronation day." I told the man.

"Wait a second you're a queen? I am so sorry, if I would've known, I–" "Ugh. No don't even say it, don't bow, don't do anything of the sort, I hate it when people do that, that's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry... Wait a second. We were never properly introduced. I'm Elsa." I rambled. "I- I'm Hiccup." the man said as he ducked his head.

**A lot happened in that chapter, don't cha think? Gimme ideas in the reviews section. And let me know if they're too OOC. Let me know of any grammatical errors, any spelling errors, any kind of error at all. And before you say anything, yes this is based off of Cast Out - Part one. It's just in the future lol.**


End file.
